Tender Memories
by Ai The Sherlockian Girl
Summary: Kiseki and Miki are childhood best friends. Ever since they were two years old, they've been friends. At the age of 5, Miki has to leave to America because of her father's job. She says good-bye to her best friend, and he sees her off to leave. What if ten years later, she comes back? And what will happen if he forgets all about her? Drama and romance of course! R&R to find out!


Prologue:

Normal P.O.V

She sighed, side glancing at the picture frame positioned on her bed stand. Oh how she missed those days, missed him.

"Why did I have to leave you?," she muttered, frowning and grabbing the sketchpad that lay beside her. It was then that she started to draw her best friend, the one she hadn't seen for ten years.

The girl had many drawings in her sketchpad, landscapes, cartoons, everything. But many of these drawings were of him; she could only draw him from memory, and the picture she owned from when they were five.

She was now fifteen, and, well, the years had done her some good. She was now taller, curvier and her sapphire blue hair was longer. She also had the same love for art as she did when she was a child.

"Miki?" Her sister, the pinked haired energetic one, inquired. Placing herself in the doorway, a large grin plastered on her face.

"Yes." The blue haired girl known as "Miki" answered; her rather deep voice sounding out for the first time that day to anyone other than herself.

"Are you still packing?" Miki's sister questioned, her magenta eyes sending a rather confused look her way.

"I have almost finished packing Ran." Miki grumbled. Ran nodded and walked out of sight. Miki was alone again to rack through her thoughts.

She didn't know exactly where they were going, but she knew they were moving.

"They" were her sisters and herself. Her oldest sister, Dia was moving back to Japan and it was decided by their parents that she, Ran and Su should move back with her.

All Miki knew was that it was somewhere in Japan, part of her wished it was where she had originally lived. Because if it was there, she would have a chance of seeing her best friend again. She had left when she was five, and hadn't spoken to him since. It wasn't as if she didn't want to keep in touch, she was just scared, scared that she may have said something that would have stopped them being friends. Miki couldn't not be his friend; it would hurt her too much.

She was hoping that if she ever saw him again, he would recognise and remember her. Miki had always remembered him and thought of him everyday since her leaving.

She remembered leaving Japan like it was yesterday.

_Flashback:_

"Miki-Chan! Miki-Chan!" Miki's friend, Kiseki, came running up to her, panting.

"Yes, Kiseki-Kun?" Miki smiled sadly at her purple haired friend.

"Don't leave." He pleaded, Miki frowned.

"I have to Kiseki-kun, my daddy has a new job and he can't leave me here when all my sisters are going."

"Come and stay with me then!" Kiseki smiled, trying to reason with her. By all means she wanted to stay, but she couldn't for many reasons, one being the fact that she was five.

"I'm sorry Kiseki-Kun, I can't." Miki replied, close to tears.

"Take this." He handed Miki a small photo frame, with a recent picture of their last outing at the local amusement park.

"Thanks, Kisek-." Miki suddenly started sobbing, and Kiseki pulled her into his embrace.

"I hope to see you soon Miki, don't forget me. Okay?" They were only five, but Kiseki acted so mature.

Miki nodded, looking up and smiling at Kiseki, the tears had stopped and she was now making sniffles every once in a while.

"Time to go Miki." Miki's dad called out to her, honking the horn of the car that was now just by the duo.

"Bye Kiseki-Kun!" Miki embraced the boy one more time before running and getting into the car. She waved at him, watching his face slowly disappear from sight.  
  
End of Flashback

Miki finally finished packing the remainder of her items after her drawing was complete. She took her suitcases downstairs and into the living room.

"Would you like some cookies desu~?" Miki's blonde sister, Su, asked. She smiled happily at Miki offering a batch of freshly baked cookies which were cut into the shapes of hearts and decorated with pink and red icing.

Miki nodded and took two cookies from the plate, putting the first into her mouth and smiling. Oh how delicious Su's cookies were.

"Thanks Su." Miki muttered, whilst eating the second cookie.

"That's fine Miki desu~" Su nodded her head, before walking to the kitchen to place her cookies in a small box that she was going to take with her for the journey.

Ran and Dia shortly walked downstairs grinning, they both had their suitcases packed and placed them on the floor once they had reached the landing.

"Let's go." Dia said, still smiling.


End file.
